Twins Memories Vida de Jane y Alec
by Jane Vulturi
Summary: Cuando la gente te mira de alguna manera...    "Diferente", y siempre te ve con rencor como si le     hisieras daño con solo verla... terminas desconfiando     de todos... aun de tu familia... Y resulta casi imposible el querer salir de la     pesadilla
1. Capitulo 1 Infierno

_Corría el año de 1508, en aquel entonces la santa Inquisición mataba a todo aquel que estuviera en contra de la iglesia o del clero, sin embargo no tenían piedad ni siquiera para unos niños para ellos todos pagaban de la misma manera si te creían, brujo… hereje o simplemente por pensar o sentir diferente a los demás. _

_No se describir si en ese momento mi vida corría en torno a la muerte, al dolor o al sufrimiento, supongo que solo el sufrimiento hacia que lo notara como muerte, la única razón por la cual estaba vivo era por Jane, mi pequeña hermana gemela, sangre de mi sangre. Casi no salíamos de casa ya que los demás niños no nos querían cerca, cada que nos miraban siempre era martirizarnos de mil maneras, a veces deseaba ser en verdad diferente y darles su merecido… pero solo era un niño, sin poder siquiera defenderme intentaba defender a mi hermana, los pueblerinos nos odiaban, siempre nos miraban con miedo, rencor, quizá hasta deseaban nuestra propia muerte. No lo se me daba miedo averiguarlo nunca encaje en su mundo ni Jane ni yo. Todos nos juzgan sin saber quien en realidad somos._

_Era nuestro cumpleaños numero 14 y a Jane le encantaba ir al pueblo a la dulcería siempre lo hacíamos juntos, claro siempre a escondidas de nuestros padres y escondiéndonos del pueblo para que ellos no nos descubrieran siempre íbamos de noche… pero esta vez fuimos de día. Jane iba brincotiando felizmente tomada de mi mano, yo solo reía con ella… para mi su felicidad era la mía, cuando de pronto ella paro de reír y brincar mientras miraba de frente, algo había llamado su atención y fije la vista hacia donde ella miraba… miraba un hermoso Jarrón color Rojizo con detalles Victorianos y su forma elegante era lo que mas le gustaba, lo sabia por como lo observaba…_

_-te gusta ¿verdad? Pregunte interesado, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa…_

_-Si…-me dijo distraída mientras lo miraba, cuando concentro su mirada aun mas fue cuando de la nada aquel Jarrón se partió a la mitad mientras se cuarteaba en varias partes antes de partirse y caer al piso terminando de romperse en mil pedazos…Jane y yo miramos el Jarrón sorprendidos de lo que acabábamos de presenciar. Jane abrió los ojos como platos y haciéndonos eco de un grito ahogado…_

_-… - Pero… Pero… ¿como?, Alec...!yo no hice nada ¡ -me dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos- Alec, ¿que paso?..._

_-¡USTEDES¡ … aléjense de mis flores, largo… fuera de aquí, ustedes solo traen problemas son hijos del demonio… largo de aquí, FUERA¡_

_Mientras la dueña de aquel negocio nos corría la demás gente salió a ver que pasaba mientras nos miraban de una manera acusadora y perversa y toda la gente comenzó a tomar rocas del suelo y lanzaron contra nosotros… cubrí a Jane mientras nos apedreaban e intente correr con ella… el dolor que sentía no se comparaba si mi hermana resultara herida, no me importaba soportarlo solo yo… la gente nos gritaba sin piedad… -¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!...¡LARGO!... ¡MOUSTRUOS DE MIRADA PERVERSA!..¡ALIMAÑAS¡… -Corrí tratando de ocultar con mi cuerpo a mi hermana… intentando no caer ni apartándola de mi ni un segundo, Jane intentaba correr también envuelta en lagrimas mientras les gritaba…-BASTA…POR PIEDAD, LASTIMAN A MI HERMANO¡, BASTA POR FAVOR¡…- todos nuestros intentos eran en vano. _

_Para cuando pudimos escapar de sus acusaciones y lejos de su alcance pude caer al piso agotado y herido por sus intentos de querer matarnos, Jane se acerco a mí sollozando…_


	2. capitulo 2 Dibujos y Sombras

_-Tranquila pequeña, no pasa nada regresemos a casa. -le dije mientras me levantaba con pesar para tomarla de nuevo de la mano y regresar a casa. Teníamos que cruzar un largo bosque el cual nos asustaba ya que Jane y yo siempre sentíamos que alguien nos observaba y vigilaba… pero nunca vimos nada. Esa misma noche ya en casa nuestros padres no habían notado nuestra ausencia, tendían a encerrarnos para que no saliéramos. No me molestaba ya lo que ellos hicieran… solo me interesaba que estuviéramos bien, esa noche mi gemela y yo no podíamos dormir y mirábamos afuera mientras llovía… Jane dibujaba cerca de la ventana y yo también pintaba sobre una hoja, mi dibujo, simplemente había dividido en dos la hoja, del lado izquierdo había terminado de pintar un paisaje… lleno de flores y muchos arboles, mientras que de lado derecho había pintado tres sombras negras… siempre eran las mismas… largas túnicas negras, con la capucha de la túnica en la cabeza, solo podía notar un brillo rojo carmesí en sus ojos, aquellas sombras siempre asechaban lejos del sol, siempre en las sombras. Siempre esperando…_

_-Alec. - mi hermana me llamo desde la ventana - ¿Que?, pasa algo cielo. -le pregunte aun distraído en mi dibujo. -Si. -dijo asustada y eso basto para apartar mi vista del papel y verla a ella, su mirada estaba perdida afuera, en la lluvia y miraba aparentemente a la nada._

_-jane ¿Qué miras?-dije de pronto interesado me levante y camine hasta donde ella estaba. Solo para enfocar la vista en el lugar donde ella miraba y descubrir que eran aquellas sombras de mi dibujo, no habían cambiado y nos miraban tranquilamente… después de unos segundos, desaparecieron, Jane se levanto y me abrazo asustada._

_-No pasa nada cielo, tranquila. -le dije acariciándole el cabello. -lo se hermano, vamos a dormir mañana acompañaremos a Mamá de nuevo, y debemos estar bien, -me dijo totalmente desanimada- lo se…-solo pude dejar salir las palabras con rencor, no me gustaba ir ahí, así que guardamos todo y nos acomodamos en la cama. Jane esa noche durmió conmigo, no le gustaba la lluvia, los relámpagos le daban miedo. Ambos nos perdimos en sueños, el único lugar donde éramos felices los dos._

_Para cuando amaneció mi hermana y yo ya habíamos levantado todo y estábamos listos para salir, sin ánimos desayunamos, como ya era costumbre… desayunábamos solos, nuestros padres nunca nos acompañaban. Mi pequeña hermana y yo sabíamos las razones, nos temían… Igual que todos, y los odiaba… los odiaba tan profundamente que deseaba que ellos se fueran al infierno junto con todos en el pueblo… _

_Salimos de casa y mi madre nos tomo de la mano para llevarnos al pueblo, y llevarnos a la iglesia, cuando entramos el padre paro de hablar y todos ahí presentes voltearon a mirarnos… el pare nos señalo y dijo:_

_-Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí, esta es la casa de dios, FUERA. -mi madre tubo ganas de escondernos ella sentía vergüenza de nosotros y opto por salir, para cuando salimos el padre alcanzo a Mamá y hablo sobre que debía entregarnos, que era la única forma, y que debíamos quedarnos aquí. En la iglesia para purificarnos. Para mi esas eran tonterías Jane y yo lo miramos con rencor… aquel hombre se estremeció al sentir la mirada de jane, pude notar como se quedo sin habla cuando lo mire detenidamente y sintiéndose acosado pro dos demonios como nosotros… por un momento desee que aquel hombre en verdad se sintiera acorralado por nosotros, para cuando pudo hablar miro a nuestra madre con temor en la mirada mientras repetía… -ellos no pertenecen a nosotros…- es tu única salida que eliges, ser aceptada o irte con tus….-nos miro con odio para volver a ver a nuestra madre.- a otra parte… usted escoge señora. _

_ Nos dirigió una ultima mirada llena de desprecio y entro a la Iglesia… mientras decía en voz baja, solo yo pude oírlo… -No tendrán oportunidad, ellos morirán.- me estremecí e instintivamente mire a Jane quien continuaba con la mirada clavada en el piso, para después mirar a la mujer que aun continuaba mirando la puerta de la iglesia. _

_-Vámonos niños…-dijo con frialdad y nuestro ultimo recorrido fue a la florería, eso era malo pro dos razones, la primera era que precisamente ayer habíamos roto un jarrón, bueno Jane… y la segunda por que esta mujer se enteraría de nuestra salida. Suspire y continúe caminando hasta llegar al concurrido lugar, mucha gente estaba ahí... Y nos miraba con rencor, odio… ¿lastima?, valla eso era nuevo… la mujer que nos había apedreado estaba mirándonos despiadadamente, mamá la miro y le sonrió tímidamente…la mujer respondió con hostilidad._

_-Ayer tus engendros rompieron uno de mis jarrones Leonor. Si no los controlas te juro que esta vez llamare a la policía te quedo claro. -nuestra madre nos miro con duda para después cambiarla por una mirada hostil, valla… eso es malo. -No volverá a pasar, Mercedes. _

_-Eso espero Leonor, esos demonios no deben estar sueltos, deben estar encerrados en jaulas…-aquel comentario me molesto y la mire con odio…deseaba fervientemente que fuera ella quien estuviera amordazada..._

_Para cuando regresamos a casa mi madre nos metió en nuestra habitación casi a rastras y encerrándonos bajo llave, no probamos bocado en todo el día, las horas pasaron y casi al caer la noche… encontré mi dibujo y lo saque de una pequeña cajita musical la cual me gustaba escuchar cuando quería dormir, y lo observe me había gustado como había pintado mi pequeño paisaje y como radicalmente cambiaba a uno totalmente distinto… mas oscuro. Entonces me pregunte…_

_¿Y si tuviera que escoger entre la muerte, dolor y sufrimiento?... quizás escogería la muerte, se que esa es segura y que jamás volvería a padecer el rechazo de nadie, pero… Jane ella era mi fuerza para seguir adelante…_


	3. Capitulo 3 Traiciones

_Ya caída la noche estábamos casi dormidos._

_-Alec…-dijo mi hermana muy bajito. -hermano, tengo sed, quiero agua._

_-no te preocupes pequeña, iré a ver si puedo salir. -dije un poco angustiado, ya que estábamos encerrados, y bueno… me levante de la cama y cuando llegue a la puerta intente abrirla, y cuando era lógico aun seguíamos encerrados busque un pequeño gancho que a veces Jane solía usar en su cabello, el cual le había regalado hace un año, lo tome y metí la punta por la cerradura y abrí._

_-Wow -dije sorprendido y Jane me escucho._

_-Abriste la puerta… ¿Alec?_

_-Si- dije mientras abría con mucho cuidado para que nuestros padres no escucharan mientras abría lentamente. Mire a Jane y le indique poniendo mi dedo en mis labios que guardara silencio._

_-Shh... Iré por agua y por algo de comer, no salgas ¿entendido? -ella asintió y me miro preocupada, sabia que al igual que yo, nos asustaba la idea de que me descubrieran… de ser así no me gustaba imaginar lo que esta vez ellos harían, Salí y al parecer ellos discutían en la sala, mi misión era la cocina y no había problema a manos que ellos fueran a beber agua o a cenar, no me intereso su conversación…hasta ese momento había entrado a la cocina y tome pan y llene un vaso con agua y Salí pero me detuve al escuchar una frase que hizo que me detuviera hipsofacto._

_-los entregaremos, no queda otra salida… vendrán por ellos en la mañana… ¿entregarnos? … ¿a quien?, ¿A dónde?, pensé y me detuve a escuchar mas._

_- pero aun así, ellos siguen siendo nuestros hijos, no crees que nos estamos…_

_-NO; -dijo tajante el hombre que se suponía que era nuestro padre, .No te das cuenta, ellos no están bien hay algo en ellos que es malo, ¿No te das cuenta?, ellos son monstruos y mañana será decisivo._

_-esta bien,-…- las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, inevitablemente comencé a temblar, un odio insoportable invadió mis sentimientos… así que nos mataran… así que ya todo estaba terminado para mi y para mi hermana, hui de hay y subí las escaleras casi cayendo y entre a la habitación cerrando nuevamente la puerta._

_-¿Alec?, hermano que tienes, -y dejando las cosas en la mesita donde solíamos dibujar y me tomo de la cara._

_-Hermano que tienes, te descubrieron, ¿te hicieron algo?,… ¿Alec? -la tome de los hombros y luego la abrace con fuerza, sabia que esto era inevitable, y que ambos moriríamos, mi vida no me interesaba sin embargo en mis brazos estaba lo que si me importaba, y que tal si sufríamos para poder morir, ¿Qué nos harían?, ¿Qué nos depararía mañana?..._

_A la mañana siguiente nuestra madre fue a despertarnos, no habíamos podido dormir casi en toda la noche y no estábamos muy bien, no le había mencionado nada a Jane y ella no sabia lo que ahora se nos venia encima._

_-levántense niños van a salir quiero que se vistan y se levanten, no tarden. -hablaba nuestra progenitora como si estuviera…. ¿triste?, no… solo era su culpa por entregar a sus propios hijos a su muerte…y entonces le llame._

_-Mama, -ella se detuvo sin mirarnos, -dime hijo- ¿A dónde iremos? -ella no respondió y salió sin mirarnos._

_-Alec… ¿tu escuchaste algo anoche, verdad?, ¿A dónde iremos?_

_-no lo se… -no pude mirarla, y ella me abrazo. -Pase lo que pase, hermanito yo nunca te dejare… yo siempre estaré para ti, y tu para mi, y nadie ni nada nos separara, siempre juntos, aun después de la muerte. -prometió. Esas palabras traspasaron mi corazón… "aun después de la muerte" sentí un nudo en la garganta._

_-siempre hermana- prometí y enlace mis dedos con los suyos, cerrando nuestra promesa. -siempre juntos. Terminamos de vestirnos y bajamos las escaleras tomados de las manos, para nuestra sorpresa abajo nos esperaban el cura que ayer nos había sacado de la iglesia, y nuestros padres el nos miro con miedo y odio ambos mezclados en sus ojos color café._

_-No, por favor, no dejes que nos lleve…mama... -Jane comenzó a aferrarse a mí, mirando con temor a aquel hombre…_

_-No Alec, -ella me abrazo aferrándose a mi y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas...-mama…-miro a nuestra madre con una mirada que me rompió el corazón…_

_-papa...-solo lo miramos un segundo, su mirada era mas fría…_

_Ambos sabíamos que había llegado la hora… ellos se saldrían con la suya_


	4. Resistencia

_Nos habían sacado a rastras de la casa, mi hermana y yo nos resistíamos ante la agresión… me dolía separarme de ella y verla lejos, me destrozaba nuestros padres nos habían entregado a la iglesia, y estábamos condenados, esa misma tarde el obispo había ido por nosotros y teníamos que cruzar la plaza mayor y el pueblo para llegar a la iglesia. Al vernos cruzar la enorme plaza y la gente nos gritaba y aventaba todo tipo de cosas querían quemarnos ahí mismo...Esas horribles calles, llenas de odio y miedo… las odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, mi hermana lloraba y yo inútilmente trate de defenderme y zafarme de sus brazos, falle…. Todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano._

_Desee que ellos padecieran el peor dolor del mundo, desee con todas mis fuerzas que ellos murieran de la manera mas cruel y dolosa que jamás pudieran salir de ello… los mire con odio y al hacerlo dos mujeres y un hombre me miraron con miedo… al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma que se preparaban para lanzarme alguna piedra… pero, mi sorpresa fue que se quedaron mirándome fijamente con las pupilas dilatas y el temor en la mirada se quedaron inmóviles ante mi mirada, el obispo se detuvo y los observo y el pueblo entero guardo silencio, me distraje ante ese silencio y las mujeres solo exclamaron un grito ahogado y me miraron con miedo._

_-MOUSTRUO¡, QUE NOS HISISTE¡ -me maldijeron y eso basto para que nos arrancaran de los brazos de aquel hombre y nos llevaran al centro de la plaza. Ahí se encontraba una hoguera o al menos madera recién cortada, leña verde y abajo se encontraban dos postes tirados verticalmente en el suelo. Tomaron sogas y brutalmente nos tomaron de las manos y pies, Jane forcejeaba para poder defenderse, la golpeaban cada que lo intentaba, desee nuevamente destrozarlos con mis propias manos… las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y comencé a llorar a gritos… suplicando piedad, pidiendo que no nos mataran, sentía miedo, odio, tristeza… _

_-Por piedad- déjenos en paz, nunca les hemos hecho daño, por favor, en aquel momento salió a la defensiva la mujer de la florería, y me soltó una bofetada… me quede inmóvil y sentí el ardor del golpe pero mas fuerte que eso.. sentí el ardor del odio ardiendo en mis venas… no la mire y deje de forcejear contra ellos, deje que me llevaran arrastras al poste de dos metros que ya se encontraba delante de mi y deje que tomaran mis manos y las amordazaran al poste, Jane había dejado de llorar y sollozar, ahora solo miraba igual que yo, para cuando terminaron levantaron los postes y nos colocaron en dos hogueras diferentes, Jane no estaba tan lejos de mi, me miro y yo hice lo mismo…_

_Adiós, hermanito, te amo. -me dijo bajito, no la escuche pero leí sus labios… _

_Adiós Jane, mi única razón de vida… y la mire de tal forma que no necesite palabras ni ella tampoco. Nos despedimos con una mirada… solo contemplamos a las personas enfurecidas… miramos el vomito de la humanidad, odio, pereza, envidias, y miedo._

_Mire al cielo y tres sombras llamaron mi atención, nos miraban ansiosos, esperando… solo distinguí sus ojos rojos resplandecientes debajo de sus capuchas negras… pensé que era mi alucine de antes, solo el reflejo de mi deseo de que vinieran a rescatarnos… suspire y mire al suelo…_

_Todo terminaría dentro de poco._


	5. Muerte

_Tomaron mis pies y brazos y los amarraron al poste, lo mismo hicieron con mi hermana. Levantaron ambos palos y los colocaron en medio de un pilar de leña. Suspire y mi respiración se volvió agitada al comprender que nuestra vida estaba por terminar, y no de una manera agradable… comencé a agitarme y alterarme y comencé a llorar enserio, mire a Jane y ella continuaba mirando con odio a los pueblerinos... Eso ya no me interesaba_

_Lo que ahora me interesaba era lo que estaba bajo mis pies, la gente comenzó a gritar…_

_-ENCIENDALO, PRENDAN FUEGO¡… QUE SE VALLAN AL INFIERNO DE DONDE SALIERON… -intente ignorar a esa gente y concentrarme en "intentar"… suspire... Intentar era una estupidez, no podía ignorar la muerte que venia hacia mi como un monstruo hacia mi… un hombre encendió una antorcha y camino hasta nosotros, y encendió la primera hoguera… primero la de Jane y después la mía, Jane comenzó a respirar agitadamente... El humo subió rápidamente hasta convertirse en una enorme nube espesa y comenzó a asfixiarnos, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo y comencé a gritar desesperadamente… hubo un momento en el cual los abrí un momento y mire a mi madre, nos miraba de una manera… ¿arrepentida?, quizá, pero era demasiado tarde... y entonces comenzó a llorar y a gritarnos... No pude escuchar lo que ella decía por los gritos de toda la gente entremezclados con alegría por vernos morir, y preferí cerrarlos la ultima imagen que pude distinguir fue como mi padre la tomaba de la cintura y la detenía por que ella se había lanzado hacia las dos hogueras que estaban enfrente de ellas… pero que estupidez la suya… y… también volví a mirar a las sombras que esperaban ansiosas arriba de un tejado._

_Comencé a ahogarme por el humo y no pude respirar... Por momentos alzaba la cabeza para poder jalar aire de arriba pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, y entonces me rendí, el fuego subió por mis pies… y sentí el dolor mas grande de mi vida… las llamas lamian ms piel y entonces comencé a llorar… fue una tortura entremezclada, ya que no podía respirar y por consecuencia el humo me asfixiaba mientras las llamas me quemaban la piel lentamente. Desee que Jane no sintiera esta tortura... Lo desee con un fervor mas fuerte que el fuego, por fin moriría, y todo esto acabaría. ¿Iría al infierno?, nuevamente intente respirar… jalando solo humo hasta que mis pulmones no me resistieron por mas tiempo y comencé a desvariar. Ya no escuchaba nada, ahora solo escuchaba leves susurros como si estuviese dentro del agua… ni tampoco respiraba con tanta necesidad como antes, ahora solo jadeaba y pude abrir los ojos por ultima vez y lo que vi fue solo como toda esa gente comenzaba a… ¿correr?...escuchaba ¿gritos?... pude distinguir que tres sombras se movían con rapidez por la masa de gente pero no me intereso, comprendí que comenzaba a morir el ardor de las llamas dejo de dolerme y mire a Jane y vi que ella estaba ya inconsciente y entonces me deje llevar por un sopor que me provoco hundirme en una penumbra… era como si en mis parpados estuvieran atados a dos bloques de cemento y no pudiese abrirlos y de pronto me deje llevar por la oscuridad… _

_Y espere a que todo terminara por fin…_


	6. Desiciones, Desiciones

…

_-Alec…-escuche una voz lejana… sonaba calmada, y de alguna manera me hiso responderle... como si debiera hacerlo pero no pude pronunciar palabra alguna._

_-Se que puedes escucharme y que puedes abrir los ojos, respira Alec... Quiero que respires... Intenta jalar aire-. Obedecí sin pensarlo… e intente respirar pero los pulmones me ardieron ante tal acto.- RESPIRA ¡me dijo con mas insistencia pero no pude abrir los ojos... Pero, ¿Dónde estaba? Acaso ya había muerto… ¿esto que era?, ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Tan pronto sentí el aire libre de humo y respire con tanta insistencia que comencé a respirar torpemente y a toser con fuerza hasta que la garganta me ardió…_

_-Jane… ¿don… esta mi hermana?...-no pude pronunciar claramente las palabras pero tampoco abrí los ojos. _

_-shhhh… Alec, quiero que me escuches muy bien lo que voy a decirte, y quiero que comprendas la realidad de mis palabras entendido. -entonces tome conciencia de mi alrededor y lo que pasaba en mi cuerpo, el ardor volvió como si aun siguiera en las llamas… y mi respiración se agito y comencé a retorcerme de dolor. Y preste atención a los sonidos de mi alrededor ya no escuchaba nada... solo era silencio un silencio sepulcral, y pude escuchar a medias la voz que me hablaba…_

_-Alec, puedo brindarte la oportunidad de vivir, a ti y a tu hermana… puedo darte la vida eterna enseñarte lo desconocido, y también puedo darte poder, fuerza, la vida… eterna, solo deberás entender que si aceptas tendrás que serme fiel y formar conmigo un gran imperio… Alec, tu y tu hermana dejaran de ser… débiles y simples humanos…para convertirse en vampiros, les ofrezco el poder junto a mi -su voz sonaba extasiada al rosar las palabras… pero… eso sonaba totalmente absurdo, y a su vez comprendí que seguía con vida…pero quería vivir, no quería morir… _

_-SI... QUIERO VIVIR¡ QUIERO VIVIR, PERO SALVA A JANE ¡-dije casi gritando… y la voz volvió a hablarme, -serás fuerte, tu y tu hermana serán vampiros- ¿vampiros?... aquello me hiso abrir los ojos y mire sus pupilas rojas… aquellos ojos que vi la primera vez… aquella sombra que esperaba con ansias algo, esto era… lo que ellos esperaban…y observe como levantaba su mano y la colocaba en mi cuello… se acerco a mi y me sujeto fuerte… luche contra el inútilmente, al sentir sus colmillos en mi yugular sentí un ardor terrible…_

_Forceje inútilmente, sus brazos eran dos barras de hierro y cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus dientes clavados en mi garganta, di un grito y nuevamente intente quitármelo de encima desesperadamente… sentí como un calor tibio recorrió la mordida y el resto de mi cuerpo… el calor se concentro en la mordida, después comenzó a hacerse agudo... Y más… más... Mas… de pronto comenzó a dolerme, aun peor esto n ose comparaba con nada, ni con las llamas de la hoguera... ¿Pero que no ya no estaba en el fuego?... no esto era aun peor, me quemaba por dentro como si ahora las llamas estuvieran dentro de mi… el dolor empeoro… hasta volverse insoportable… _

_-MATEME¡… POR AMOR A DIOS… QUIERO MORIR¡... -comencé a jadear, a gritar a patalear… aquel hombre me miraba con... ¿Añoranza?, eso no me importo, ahora el dolor era insoportable y ahora si deseaba morir… _

_-MATENME…-comencé a moverme ya retorcerme pero eso hacia que sintiera mas el ardor, solo me convulsionaba en mi propia agonía…_

_-Llévatelo de aquí, y a su hermana también, regresemos a volterra, ellos despertaran haya… vámonos. - ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ahí, no podía concebir ningún otro pensamiento... el ardor quemaba cualquier otra idea en mi cabeza… y solo pude gritar el nombre de mi gemela… Jane…Jane donde estarás…_


	7. Un nuevo despertar

_El calor se concentro en la mordida, después comenzó a hacerse agudo... Y más… más... Mas… de pronto comenzó a dolerme, aun peor esto no se comparaba con nada, ni con las llamas de la hoguera. ¿Pero que no ya no estaba en el fuego? No esto era aun peor, me quemaba por dentro como si ahora las llamas estuvieran dentro de mí, el dolor empeoro hasta volverse insoportable… _

_Comencé a jadear, a gritar a patalear aquel hombre me miraba con... ¿Añoranza?, eso no me importo, ahora el dolor era insoportable y ahora si deseaba morir, comencé a moverme ya retorcerme pero eso hacia que sintiera mas el ardor, solo me convulsionaba en mi propia agonía… Jamás tome conciencia de donde estaba ni cuando había cambiado mi entorno, solo estaba concentrado en este ardor como si estuviera aun en las llamas pero dentro de mi cuerpo, nunca me di cuenta que ya no estaba en el pueblo ni tampoco estaba rodeado de la misma gente, por algunos instantes yo abría los ojos y miraba nuevamente esos ojos rojos que una vez contemplamos en la ventana y que alguna vez yo les había temido, para cuando esta eternidad había pasado yo me sentía diferente, ya no me sentía tan débil, podía sentir cada parte de mi como nunca antes lo había podido apreciar con claridad y abrí los ojos._

_Era como si la fuese la primera vez que yo percibía los colores, como si toda mi vida hubiera estado cegado y contemplara la vida por primera vez, todo era tan tenue, tan claro, tan hermoso… con gran alivio se había esfumado aquella hoguera pero sentía el incomodo ardor en mi garganta, tenia sed pero el agua no se me antojaba en lo mas mínimo y entonces pude enderezarme y contemplar aquel lugar tan maravillado como un ciego que por primera vez contempla la vida. Y recorrí con la mirada la habitación y observe que no me encontraba solo y ahora que lo pensaba bien. Percibía 5 esencias diferentes en la habitación e instintivamente me puse a la defensiva, de pronto tres hombres se colocaron en posición de ataque y una mujer hermosa hasta lo imposible detrás del hombre de cabello negro azabache, que lo tocaba esperando algo. Como si lo defendiera con solo tocarlo que al parecer me miraba pacientemente y con un cierto toque de credulidad._

_- Alec…-di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre- Mírame -exclamo aquella voz pacifica y lo mire fijamente a los ojos - escucha bien esto Alec por que será la ultima vez que te lo diré, ya no eres lo que antes fuiste, los años pasaran y tu seguirás congelado con la apariencia que ahora tienes, jamás cambiaras ¿sientes el ardor en tu garganta? -Cuando lo menciono pude sentir como mis facciones cambiaron a un gesto de dolor - aquel hombre sonrió extasiado- Tienes sed ¿no es así? Pero desde ahora el agua no volverá a saciar esa sed ni tampoco la comida tu hambre desde ahora Jane y tú serán inmortales, serán Vampiros. -y sonrió acariciando la palabra, casi solté a reír pero escuche mi voz que por primera vez sonaba y levante mis manos tocándome la boca pero un rayo que entro por la ventana toco mi piel, abrí los ojos como platos al descubrir que mi piel destellaba como si fuera un hermoso diamante me quede mirando por un tiempo… indefinido, me distrajo la carcajada del hombre que ahora estaba enfrente de mi. Y lo volví a mirar. _

_-Alec, tu y Jane serán los vampiros mas poderosos del mundo, y los necesito a mi lado desde hace mucho tiempo los había estado esperando a ustedes, ya que poseen un gran poder. Nada ni nadie podrán soportar en pie sus ataques y con ustedes en mi guardia seré imparable. Acepta mi oferta y tu y tu hermana tendrán todo lo que han deseado en su vida. Hijo mío. Yo seré desde ahora en la única persona en que podrán confiar e matado a todos aquellos que los condenaron y señalaron, jamás nadie volverá a tocarlos, y en ese instante escuche los pasos en la otra habitación, y el abrir de las puertas y el rosar de los pasos elegantes y a su espalda unos pasos que aun no tenían esa elegancia. ¿Será Jane?, ¿será mi gemela? _


	8. Las dos caras de la muerte

_Ansiaba verla y entraron a la habitación 4 vampiros, todos con largas túnicas largas y negras uno de ellos tenia el cabello blanco como la nieve su mirada era severa, solo de mirarlo daba un poco de desconfianza y sus… guardaespaldas como este de aquí, y tras de si estaba mi gemela que me miraba como si nunca me hubiese mirado antes y yo hacia lo mismo, tenia los ojos rojos como todos en esta habitación y estaba de alguna manera insoportablemente hermosa, sus facciones eran de una niña, una muñeca de porcelana con una blancura inimaginable. Me sonrió._

_-¿Alec?, hermano eres tu. ¿De verdad eres tu?...-su voz sonaba diferente como el tintinar de las campanas._

_-Si. -Solo pude susurrarlo…-corrió hasta mí y me tomo de la mano mientras me tocaba la cara acariciándome. -Hermano este hombre me dijo que ahora será diferente._

_-Si, ya lo se, ya a hablado conmigo._

_-Oh pero que descortés soy. Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, y si ustedes aceptan mi propuesta, seremos invencibles y desde este momento serán Alec Vulturi y Jane Vulturi. -y en ese momento extendió dos dijes en forma de "V" con dos rubíes en cada punta ofreciendo su oferta- Jamás volverán a ser maltratados, impartirán la justicia junto a mis hermanos Marco, Caius y yo. Nadie volverá a humillarlos Jamás… ustedes se encargaran de aniquilar a todos aquellos que osen interponerse en su camino. Ambos poseen poderosos dones que los hace los vampiros mas poderosos del mundo, Si; eso es lo que son ahora, Vampiros… y yo me encargare de hacer que esos poderes se vuelvan fuertes. ¿Aceptan?_

_Jane y yo nos miramos un momento y la inocencia se había borrado de sus ojos azules, que ahora eran rojos y en ellos ardía el mas cruel de los infiernos, todo rastro de sentimientos habían sido borrados y en su lugar habían quedado el odio, el egoísmo… y sabia que en los míos también se había perdido todo aquello, ambos miramos los dijes y todos en aquel lugar portaban uno igual, pero la diferencia era que sus túnicas eran de diferentes tonos de negro, unas eran grises otras tantas eran negras como la noche._

_Aquel hombre… bueno vampiro nos sonrió pacientemente mientras el vampiro de cabello blanco nos miraba impaciente, Aro volvió a hablarnos mientras sostenía aun los dijes y se acerco y nos tomo de la mano._

_-Interesante…- menciono aun como si el solo hecho de su rose le diera a el un placer desconocido mientras rosaba las palabras -aun no están seguros de su decisión hijos míos, sin embargo mientras deciden, su estancia será aquí mismo. Pero antes me gustaría darles un regalo de bienvenida. -¿Bienvenida?, el ya daba por sentado que nos quedaríamos a su lado. Quizás no se equivocaría… - Félix… -Aro llamo a un guardia que estaba así lado y levanto la mano haciéndole una señal, Félix camino hasta la entrada y el dejo pasar a una mujer sumamente hermosa de pies a cabeza, en sus ojos se notaba que al igual que todos aquí llevaban rojas sus pupilas, le hiso una reverencia a Aro y a Caius después les indico que pasaran a la habitación._

_-__ha avanzato prego, questo senso- les sonrió y para mi sorpresa entraron cinco personas que yo y Jane conocíamos, ambos nos miramos desconcertados mientras las personas nos miraban con una cara que reflejaba una sorpresa extrema, la mujer que había intentado salvarnos de la hoguera, la mujer que nos había entregado a la inquisición, aquella mujer que había entregado a sus hijos a la muerte y al darse cuenta de su error intento enmendarlo con lagrimas vanas; a su lado estaba el hombre que junto con ella había entregado a sus propios hijos; nuestros padres habían entrado y ahora nos miraban como si fuéramos fantasmas y los acompañaban otros hombres y mujeres que habían presenciado las llamas de nuestro infierno, todos nos miraban con miedo… algunos con dudas y otros como nuestros padres sorpresa mezclada con terror._

_-Jane…-dijo nuestra madre- …Alec -me miro con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodillo y comenzó a pedirnos perdón, Jane y yo nos sorprendimos al mirarlos... solo nos quedamos ahí parados observando como ella susurraba entre sollozos mil palabras de arrepentimientos y culpas, en aquel instante solo pude sentir odio y asco por todas esas personas ahí presentes, mientras que los demás continuaban mirando a su alrededor y a nosotros evidentemente. Aro nos saco del sopor en el que estábamos._

_-Mátenlos- Aro nos ordeno mientras miraba a nuestra madre. -ellos no tuvieron la piedad ni el entendimiento para comprender que ustedes son únicos, ella merece morir en sus manos. Ellos los entregaron a la muerte… ahora ustedes merecen la oportunidad de la venganza y matarlos con sus propias manos. -lo decía como si recitara el verso mas hermoso…_


	9. El sabor del miedo

_Matarlos… era tan tentador como nada en este momento, cuando me toco la mujer arrodillada sentí el flujo cálido de su sangre y con el, el ardor de mi garganta Jane se tenso a mi lado como si fuera una reacción instantánea, también note que yo había tomado la misma postura pero era algo que no podía controlar como si esto fuera un instinto mas fuerte que yo mismo. Jane sonrió con burla mientras la miraba con egolatría, como si se deleitara con solo verla suplicar y yo sentía lo mismo, entonces en aquel momento ella tomo la falda de Jane y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no llevábamos puesto el mismo atuendo con el que había estado en la hoguera, llevábamos puesta una ropa muy fina no sabia si mi hermana también se había dado cuenta, pero cuando nuestra madre se dejo caer al piso Jane la tomo del cuello elevándola mientras que nuestra madre forcejeo con ella e intento quitársela de encima pero fue totalmente inútil, era como si intentara zafarse de una barra de hierro. Jane la miro como si fuera un simple desecho mientras sonreía… era como ver a un ángel, pero el ángel de la destrucción y esa belleza era aterradora y entonces Jane le hablo por primera vez._

_-y ahora… ¿quien es el débil? , -la miro con odio y con una mirada homicida- ¿todavía me temes? Madre… ¿aun piensas que debo morir? ¿O por fin te darás cuenta que cometiste el peor error de tu vida al entregar a tus propios hijos a la muerte? -volteo la cabeza como mirándola desde otro ángulo- siempre tuviste miedo en mirarme a los ojos ¿no?, -y entonces la mujer comenzó a convulsionar en sus manos y gritaba desesperadamente mientras gritaba que apagaran las llamas, pero… no estaba en llamas era como si estuviese imaginando aquel fuego y Jane la soltó de sus manos-_

_-¿pero… que paso?, ¿Por qué grita de esa manera, si solo la tome del cuello? -miro a Aro completamente sorprendida mientras la mujer aun temblaba en el piso, nuestro padre corrió a su lado había olvidado su presencia… y la levanto en sus brazos haciéndola reaccionar._

_Aro miraba alegremente la escena como si mirara a un par de cachorros haciendo trucos… Eso me molesto y me confundió y junto sus manos y nos lo explico._

_-tu y tu hermano son especiales Jane. Ustedes poseen habilidades más grandes que cualquiera de nosotros y tienen la fuerza y el carácter para manejarla, y tu Jane posees el mas temible… -hiso una pausa- puedes hacerles creer que arden en un fuego insoportable, creas una ilusión solamente pero esa ilusión ellos la creen real pero… solo puedes crearla a una sola persona a la vez en quien te concentres únicamente -suspiro anhelando- ahora… puedes verlo por ti misma… cuando te concentraste en ella pudiste liberar su poder, siéntelo como parte de ti.. Como si fuera otro brazo siente como su poder es el tuyo… siéntelo fluir libremente y déjalo salir, deja que nivele cada paso. Yo me di cuenta cuando tú y Alec eran humanos. Cuando rompiste aquel jarrón pude ver el potencial aun sin que pudieras sacarlo como ahora. Eleazar me ayudo a encontrarlos y es por ello que tu y tu hermano está aquí. Vivos… y con una mayor fuerza, rapidez, astucia… y un poder mas allá de los limites de nuestra especie._

_Medite sus palabras… tenia razón en cierta parte, ya que era evidente que no éramos humanos pero aun me costaba trabajo entender mi nueva naturaleza… deje tan pronto como pensé estas palabras a un lado… estaba sediento y el olor de su sangre me dejaba aturdido. La mujer nos miro como si ya no fuéramos los pequeños que ella conocía, como si ahora estuviera enfrente de dos infiernos. Le sonreí y ella me miraba aun aturdida; entonces desvié mi mirada a los demás que nos habían juzgado tan cruelmente y mire a Aro con desesperación…_

_-Adelante, bebe… -miro a Jane y recapacito- beban… -tan pronto como lo dijo me abalancé hacia el padre que rezaba palabras a las hogueras para que los dos niños que se estaban calcinando fueran perdonados. La piedad no la sentí en ningún momento y mientras bebía me deleitaba con sus gritos… aun mientras el vivía rompía uno a uno cada uno de sus huesos… mientras lo abrazaba para beber rompía sus costillas, era divertido como crujían como si fueran palillos muy delgados y cedían obedientemente a mi fuerza, sus gritos me eran placenteros… Jane le había roto el cuello a una mujer mientras bebía de ella antes de que su sangre se enfriara. Mientras el éxtasis del sabor me invadía mire a Aro una fracción de segundo… lo suficiente para darme cuenta que el nos miraba paternalmente. No me importo._

_Dejamos al ultimo a nuestros padres, desde un rincón nos miraban totalmente en shock en su mirada estaba el miedo… el sonido de su corazón latiendo acelerado como el de un colibrí, la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas… su miedo… me hacia agua la boca._

_-Por piedad… por piedad… -nuestro padre y madre ancados nos pedían piedad, imposible ahora ellos vivirán lo que nosotros sentimos cuando ardíamos. Comenzaron a llorar._

_-¿acaso ustedes la tuvieron?, ¿acaso debemos perdonar cuando ustedes nos abandonaron?, no. Ahora sabrán lo que es realmente morir como quisieron hacernos ver a nosotros… -caminamos hasta ellos mientras latía mas y mas su corazón lleno de miedo y adrenalina, Jane y yo hablamos al insonoro haciendo que se escucharan nuestras palabras como una bella melodía macabra- __Si creen que por habernos dado la viada… Tendríamos piedad de ustedes. -Sonreímos perversamente- están muy equivocados... Acaso pedimos venir -bufamos con furia- y para que?... para que me odiases y me maltrataras a tu antojo...-__Jane lo miro a el mientras el pobre hombre dio con sus huesos en el piso retorciéndose como si le aplicaran electroshocks sus gritos comenzaron a sonar ahogados como si se ahogara con ellos, sonreí… mi hermana se acerco a el y se inclino para hablarle…_

_-Te veré en el infierno… padre. -le rompió las costillas de una patada hasta lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación, escuchamos como sus huesos crujían con el impacto. Apenas vivo intento incorporarse pero jane lo ataco primero dándole una bofetada y la sangre fluyo de entre su boca… esto desato la sed y jane lo elevo con una sola mano para beber, para cuando termino ya no quedaba mas vida en su cuerpo. Solo lo suficiente para que la mirara con arrepentimiento… demasiado tarde. Jane rompió su cuello. Yo solo la miraba para cuando termino miramos a nuestra madre… ella no reaccionaba a lo que acababa de presenciar… _

_-Si madre, ahora somos la peor pesadilla… yo me adelante y le solté una bofetada, ella se dejo caer al piso. - recuerdas esa __sonrisa que te hacia temblar... Por que NO SABIAS EN REALIDAD LO QUE OCULTABA, ¿no es así Madre? -Jane sonrió- LO SÉ HERMANA QUERIDA... PERO UN POCO DE TORTURA NO HACE DAÑO -Volví a mirarla a la cara despectivo- _

_- SON TUS PALABRAS MADRE RECUERDAS - Dije- Con eso aprenderán, ¿lo recuerdas? -Casi gritaba- Jane volvió a torturara - ¿te duele? -Dijo Jane en tono dulce, casi en son de burla _

_- ESO NO ES NADA- y aumentó el dolor... hasta que nuestra madre moribunda suplico perdón que jamás pudo obtener. Murió en nuestras manos._


	10. Mi don, Mi maldicion

Hola, jeje una disculpa por la tardanza. pero necesitaba quitarde de ensima el bloqueo que tenia. y bueno este capitulo lo escribio una gran amiga para mi. nuevamente Zady. n.n gracias preciosa no se que aria sin ti. y bueno esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Aro.

disfrutenlo tanto como yo.

Siempre que convierto a alguien lo hago conociendo que ventajas me puede ofrecer tal acto. Jamás lo haría por compasión o humanidad - río Aro- de eso ya casi no hay nada en mi -le decía a Alec-

-Entonces -dijo con un tono de rencor- usted nos convirtió por que según usted ¿somos especiales?

-Más que eso mi querido Alec -aro se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombre el apenas chiquillo que aún estaba enfadado con la situación-ustedes son magníficos, sin embargo ahora son tan torpes que pueden matarse entre si…

-Nosotros no le pedimos que nos convirtiese en monstros -interrumpió alejándose de el gran hombre a su lado cuya mirada frívola le miraba-…

-Oh perfecto -añadió Aro con una cierta chispa de enojo o tal vez desesperación al saber que delante de él tenía quizá a los vampiros más poderosos y que estaba a punto de perderles si no movía bien sus cartas- Aro un vampiro antiguo que conocía todas las tácticas de persuasión y que junto con su don era capaz de conseguir lo que el quisiera por voluntad o a la fuerza no permitiría que dos chiquillos a quienes empezaba a ver como sus hijos le dijeran que NO. Esa palabra retumbaba en la mente de Aro haciendo eco... Esto lo enfurecía. Pero como dije él siempre se salía con la suya.

Durante el proceso de cambio de los mellizos Aro no perdió tiempo para conocer su historia atreves de su grandioso don... Lo sabía todo hasta el más mínimo detalle o secreto él ya lo sabía y no dudaría en usarlo para retener a sus nuevas creaciones…

-Muy bien - son un tono falso de maldad- si eso es lo que quieres… Si eso es lo quisiste desde un principio lo are... Los mataré ahora mismo, acabaré con su maldita y miserable existencia y empezaré con ella -dirigió su mirada a Jane, la pequeña rubia cuyos cabellos alborotados cubrían ahora sus brillantes ojos rojos, Alec de inmediato actuó cubriendo a su hermana con su propio cuerpo, Jane solo se limitó a suspirar -

-No te atrevas - dijo Alec con valor en su voz al sentirse amenazado él y la "vida" de lo que más amaba- Además nos necesitas, muertos no serviremos de mucho… -se detuvo al instante, al comprender sus propias palabras.

Aro rio con tal fuerza que de verdad parecía que las palabras de Alec le fueran de lo más graciosas. Pero como todo lo que aro hacía era una coartada para analizar la situación mientras despistaba a sus enemigos u oponentes; "inteligente" pensó para sí… Sin embargo los chiquillos apenas habían entrado al terreno dónde aro los acorralaría.

-Tu no sabes nada chiquillo - no hubo ni terminado la frase cuando ya tenia el cuerpo de la pequeña Jane colgando de su mano, sus pies apenas si tocaban el suelo, Alec abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que la furia invadía su cuerpo como si fuese la misma sangre que el había derramado hace unos instantes.

-Suéltala Maldito o yo mismo te mataré -intentó usar su don con Aro, pero su fiel sirviente Renata bloqueo cualquier intento de el pequeño, quien segundos después caía de rodillas al verse acorralado y con la existencia de jane pendiendo de un hilo-

-Es tan fácil acabar con su condena - apretó solo un poco el cuello de Jane y mostro sus blancos dientes con una sonrisa que demostraba que la victoria era suya- Acaso eres idiota muchacho... Te lo estoy ofreciendo todo, si te unes a mi clan Jurando lealtad, todo cuanto vez y más les pertenecerá… Ustedes son mis creaciones, mis hijos y aunque ahora no lo parezca los amo. -dijo serenamente mientras Alec arrodillado miraba con desprecio a Aro-

-¿Tengo otra opción? -preguntó mirando el cuerpo de jane inmóvil, que parecía muerto ya... -Dejó salir un rugido de impotencia y agachó la cabeza -

Aro sostuvo el cuerpo de jane con ambos brazos cargándola y llevandole a su nueva habitación, Besó su frente y la dejó en una cama para que se recuperara del mal momento.

-Entiéndelo Alec ustedes ahora son de mi familia, se que ahora estas molesto... Pero con el tiempo cambiaras de opinión y si no lo haces sabes que yo mismo tengo la llave de tu libertad -miró a Jane- Recuerda hijo todo creador sabe cuando eliminar una mala creación.


	11. Emociones encontradas

_La vampira del sequito de Aro no dejo de tomarlo por el hombro, al parecer esa vampira bloqueaba nuestro poder, no pude defender a Jane por más que lo intente. Y ella tampoco, me sentí pro segunda vez totalmente impotente ante la desgracia una vez más, pero esta vez me supo con más intensidad, quería destazar al vampiro que tenía a mi gemela. Aro salió de la habitación tranquilo mientras Jane se llevaba su pequeña mano a su garganta, yo me apresure a ir junto a ella mientras Jane miraba la puerta por donde había salido Aro y su sequito. Nos había dirigido una sonrisa hipócrita primero a Jane y después a mí. Ninguno le respondió._

_-Maldito… -Jane continuaba mirando la puerta, colérica. -escapar seria totalmente en vano, o cualquier otra cosa seria estúpido intentarlo Alec. -me miro con sus nuevos ojos rubíes. -Después de todo el poder y esto… -recorrió la habitación con la mirada- quizá podríamos darle lo que el quiere, por ahora._

_-lo único que nos queda es tomar una decisión, -medite mis palabras cuidadosamente- morir… o vivir._

_-Jane y yo nos miramos por un tiempo indefinido… sabia lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pudiendo así adivinar sus pensamientos. Y sabia que algo estaba cruzando pro su cabeza, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que era… _

_-Lo se- no hablamos por otro largo minuto, a ella no le gustaba la idea de ser agredida una vez mas pero… me interrumpió de golpe -el nos a dado una segunda oportunidad, Alec y ahora somos… -soltó su pequeña garganta y miro su mano- invencibles, imagina poder aplastar a quien vuelva a molestarnos. -sonrió para si de una manera sádica y frívola- si esto podemos hacer… y mas, y por si fuera poco tener todo a nuestros pies, -en sus ojos brillaba la sed de poder, en cuanto a mi me daba igual tenerlo todo, inclusive esta vida, tenia vida si; o algo parecido, pero Jane era mi único motivo de vivir y si ella quería esto yo estaría a su lado, esto es lo que aquel vampiro había resaltado, solo tomándolo como un as para quedarnos con el. De una forma u otra el se quedaría con nosotros fuera cual fuera su decisión. Solo le bastaba con que alguno de nosotros aceptara su propuesta y tendría a ambos…entonces recordé nuestra promesa antes de que nos incineraran vivos, las palabras sonaban… como el recuerdo de un sueño tan difícil de recordar, "aun después de la muerte"… el recuerdo no era claro y me dolía la cabeza de forzarme a recordar y ahora que lo intentaba, toda mi vida antes de esta, quería recordar así que lo deje ir, así como mi vida, mi pasado; quedaría enterrado para siempre, y ni esta nueva vida me interesaba, el vacio se convirtió en mi todo. Jane dirigió su mirada a la mesita de noche y camino hacia tomar el dije de "V"._

_ -Quizá…- me volvió a mirar con nuevo brillo en los ojos un nuevo ego volvía a florecer, pero esta vez era aun mayor.- quizá ahora seria diferente.- si en ello no tenia la menor duda, pero aun así seguía sin interesarme.- se coloco la cadena, miro hacia la cama donde yo había perecido mi incineración previa a mi conversión, había dos túnicas negras acomodadas a los pies, ella camino hasta ellas y levanto una esta estaba muy larga y mas grande._

_-Esta a de ser tuya- Su vocecilla de niña sonaba inocente mientras volvía a acomodar y extendió la suya, me limite a mirarla sin moverme. -Aja- la contemplo mientras yo la miraba a ella. Desabotono los botones delanteros y se la probo. El vestido quedo cubierto por la capa negra… tan negra como el carbón, o mas oscura quizá… su cabello rubio le caía libremente por los hombros y el dije lo acomodo fuera de la túnica sus ojos resaltaban aun con mas intensidad, me sonrió. _


End file.
